In current audio systems, bass for an audio output is generally set for an entire listening room. This type of blanket approach with respect to setting the bass fails to account for each user's audio preferences with respect to the bass settings of the audio output. For example, various users or listeners of the audio output may desire a certain tactile feel with respect to the bass associated with the audio output. Current audio systems fail to provide this tactile feedback on an individualized basis with respect to the bass of the audio output.